


Anticipation

by savine_snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savine_snape/pseuds/savine_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the anticipation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Dreamy and Teddy for hand holding

Anticipation

As they sit across the immaculately set restaurant table from each other, all smiles and small talk, they both know how the night will play out. In truth, they have known from the moment she walked in and he stood to greet her. His tell was the flare of his nostrils and the narrowing of his eyes as he appraises the woman she has become, hers was the delicate flush that travelled from her breasts to her neck to her cheeks as he took her hand in his, the way her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips.

Yes, they finally know, after months of conversing, waiting and worrying… worrying that they wouldn’t be able to step beyond professor and student, worrying that the tiny flame their sparring had born, that there would be no flare, no magnetic pull; the relief is palpable. As is the simmering tension as they both imagine what the night holds in store, both contemplating the magnitude of the evening. But, there is also an unspoken agreement that they won’t be rushed, that they won’t race through the numerous conversations they’ve waited to have face-to-face for so long. They will take their time to savour the rarest of rare evenings, where they are together, sharing the same experience, breathing the same air.

Because, they both know that no matter how long they spend enjoying the simple pleasure of one another’s company in the restaurant before the night is out she will be obediently head down, arse in the air, presenting herself for inspection just as he demands. They both know that he will be knelt behind her, his heavy cock grasped firmly in one hand as he rubs the swollen head through her slick folds, savouring the moment and all its sensual promise… that one perfect moment before he presses against her, pushing her lips apart as he sinks into her warm, welcoming body.

They both know that this evening, this night, could be the beginning of something all encompassing, something rare and precious… a lifetime of passion… so there is no need to hurry.

“Do you realise, Hermione,” he whispers, as he leans forward, his mouth almost making contact with her ear, his breath hot on her skin “do you realise that we will never have this moment again, this moment of anticipation, this moment where we sit and talk and imagine, all the time having no concrete idea of how it will be. I have no idea how sublime it will feel to be buried deep within your perfect body, you have no idea what my cum will taste like on your tongue… we have no idea yet how those sensations will affect us and yet we sit her anticipating and imagining them.” 

She smiles slowly, placing a finger gently on his lips, “Sssssh, Severus, let’s not talk about it.” She leans forward replacing her finger with her lips, brushing his mouth just enough to ignite the flame within.

Yes, they know. They know that before the night is over their bodies will resonate with the primal sounds and sensations of each other. They know beyond all doubt that he will claim her as his and only his, with his cock, with his words, with his authority and that she will leave a scorch mark on his soul that he will never, could never, remove.


End file.
